1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an animal feeder, and more particularly to an automatic animal-feeding device having a plurality of individual food compartments to be provided with measured amounts of food for dispensing at pre-selected time intervals by use of a programmable timing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing suitable feeding means for animals, particularly for domesticated pets and for commercially-raised animals. Under most feeding conditions animals are supplied with various amounts of food that is generally placed in open containers or dishes and left at the disposal of the animals with no control over when or how much they are allowed to eat.
A variety of animal-feeding devices have been developed over the years which supply food to pets and other animals in a somewhat automated fashion for the convenience of pet owners and animal keepers, and to improve the efficiency of commercial animal raising operations.
As an example, some feeders provide a container or a tube connected to an open dish. The food moves by gravity down the tube or container into the open dish without any control over the time dispensed or the amount available.
Another type of feeder provides a dish with a hinged cover that is activated by an animal's weight. When the animal steps on a platform, the cover moves and exposes the stored food. Again, there is no control over the number of times at which the food is dispensed or the amounts of food available.
Other prior-art feeding devices are disclosed in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,029 merely dispenses dry food into a convenient feeding receptacle or location external to the dispenser itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,984 discloses a device for dispensing both dry and liquid food form a refrigerated storage compartment.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,483 provides both types of food from sealed storage compartments which require no refrigeration to preserve the food.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,231 the apparatus described is a rotating tray designed primarily for dry food.
While these earlier developed feeders are very similar in their intent and mode of operation, there are great differences in their complexity, reliability, convenience, and food-packaging requirements which are reflected in manufacturing costs and marketing features.